Chloe's birthday present (FINISHED!!!)
by Tayonoss
Summary: Clark give Chloe a present for her 16 th birthday
1. thinking of the perfect gift

Chloe's Birthday Present  
  
By tnick  
  
Part 1  
  
Clark was wondering what to get Chloe for her 16th   
  
birthday. It was only a couple of days away. He had  
  
thought about gift certificates ,like last year , but he   
  
wanted to get her something a little more personal   
  
this year.  
  
"Pete what are you getting Chloe for her   
  
birthday?" asked Clark as he looked toward his   
  
bestfriend who was sitting with him in Clark's fortress   
  
of solitude.  
  
"Clark I got Chloe's gift weeks ago. She told me   
  
she wanted that new movie from Disney "Atlantis" so that's what I picked her up. You know how much she likes Disney flicks." answered Pete. "Do you mean you haven't gotten her gift yet?"  
  
"Nope . Any suggestions? "asked Clark.  
  
"Clark, I think she would like anything from you, but just a suggestion no gift certificates this year. Chloe deserves better. You know Clark... she spent a lot of time picking out that sweater she gave you last year."  
  
"I know and I really feel bad about that gift for last year." mentioned Clark as he sat in the chair by his telescope. "God, I am going to have to get her something really good."  
  
"Come on Clark you still have 2 days before the party.  
  
That's plenty of time. Look Clark think about it tonight and let me know if I can help. I have to get home . I have a 10 page essay on the civil war due tomorrow and I haven't started yet."  
  
"Bye Pete . Thanks for your imput."said Clark as Pete stood up to head out of the barn.  
  
"Ok See you on the bus tomorrow." and with that Pete was gone.  
  
Clark just sat there and tried to think of what Chloe would really like.  
  
All of a sudden it came to him. The perfect gift for Chloe. Now all he had to do was get her father's permission.   
  
A smile lit his face. He really had thought of the perfect gift. Chloe was going to love it. Clark raced out of the barn. He had plans to make. 


	2. the party

Part 2  
Two days later.  
Clark had finalized all his plans for Chloe's birthday.  
His parents were letting him hold the party in his barn.  
Pete, Lex and Lana were all helping him set it up.  
They wanted to get it done fast. There was only a couple of minutes until they had to get Chloe and Clark wanted to get it done fast.  
"There all done." said Lana as she looked toward the last balloon Lex was blowing up.  
"This looks great guys . Thanks Chloe will love it." said Clark as he looked around.  
The barn looked wonderful. The friends had strung white lights from the rafters and there were balloons and streamers all over the place. Clark's parents said they could dance so in one corner there was a cd player set up and in another corner was the food.  
"Well lets go get the birthday girl." said Pete and Lex went. It was their job to get Chloe to the party.  
After the boys had left, Clark and Lana sat around and talked.  
"Clark what did you get for Chloe?" asked Lana.  
"I'm not telling." said Clark with a grin "It's a surprise."  
"Fine, don't tell me then. "said Lana with a mock frown.  
"Patience is a virtue Lana."  
Clark just laughed at the expression on her face.  
The two friend sat and talked quietly until the others arrived.  
Chloe looked surprised as she entered the loft.  
"Happy Birthday Chloe" yelled the friends.  
"Oh my God." said Chloe as she stood there in shock.  
She couldn't believe that they went to all this trouble for her.  
"Come on Chloe, there are presents, cake and music." said Clark as he went and led the shocked girl into the room.  
"You guys didn't have to do this..." started Chloe.  
"Would you just get over here and open some of these gifts." yelled Pete.  
Chloe sat and started to unwrap all the nicely wrapped presents everyone gave her.  
Lex had bought her a cd, she had wanted. Lana had gotten her a journal book, and Pete had given her the movie. All that was left was Clark's gift for her.  
"Mine is next." said Clark.  
Chloe looked around her she didn't see another gift.  
"Ahhhhhh, Clark I don't see another gift."she started to reply.  
"Close your eyes and I'll go get it."  
Chloe gave him a look that said he must be joking, but she did close her eyes.  
Clark was back in a minute. He place her gift in her lap and said.  
"You can open your eyes now."  
Chloe did and there in her lap was a small, pure white kitten.  
"Oh my God Thank you Clark!"  
"I asked you dad and he gave me permission. So I went and picked her out for you. She doesn't have a name yet. Any ideas?"  
"How about snowball?" suggested Lana as she bent to pat the kitten. The girls sat and talked about names while the boys started to clean up.  
"Clark, my man," said Pete "This is definatly better than last year."  
"Yes Clark, Pete told me earlier what you got her last year. This is definatly better."  
Clark just smiled. He was glad he had thought of something good for Chloe. He knew he hadn't been the greatest friend for a while but that was going to change.  
*************************************  
end of part 2. more coming soon 


	3. after the party

part 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that evening  
  
  
  
Everyone had left the party after cleaning up except Chloe and Clark.  
  
They were sitting in the loft on Clark's couch playing with  
  
the new kitten.  
  
Clark had found a long red ribbon and he was teasing the  
  
little furball with it.  
  
  
  
"So Chloe did you ever decide on a name for her?" asked  
  
Clark as he stopped to pick up the kitten in his hands.  
  
The kitten just curled up in a ball and went to sleep in  
  
Clark's hands.  
  
  
  
"Nope not really, Lana suggested snowball but I really didn't like it. Do you have any suggestions?" asked Chloe as she reached over and stroked the little bit of fur.  
  
"Ummmm what about tigger or precious or a ...... Any thing really, she is your Cat. You have to live with her."  
  
  
  
"Precious... I like that. Precious -the cat- Sullivan. That has a nice ring to it." saiid Chloe as she laughed quietly.  
  
  
  
"I like it." stated Clark, still holding the newly named cat in his hands.  
  
  
  
"Hey precious , time to go see yoour mama." said Clark as he bent and handed the white kitten over.  
  
  
  
Precious let out a little MEOW as she was disturbed but she settled down quickly when Clark reached over and patted her head.  
  
  
  
"By the way, mom and dad got you all the other stuff she needed. Food, dishes even a cat box and a little cat bed for her. There down stairs for when you want to go home."  
  
  
  
Chloe moved closer to Clark and said....  
  
"They didn't have to do that."  
  
"No but they wanted to. Think of it as your gift from them."  
  
  
  
"I will have to thank them , and Clark , " said Chloe as she looked at him "I really do love her. I haven't had a cat since we moved here."  
  
  
  
Clark just blushed a little. " I know and I'm just glad you liked her."  
  
  
  
Chloe leaned over and kissed Clark's cheek. "Thank you." she said as she moved away from him and sat back.  
  
  
  
Clark just sat there stunned ,Chloe Sullivan had just kissed him. 


	4. Saying thank yoou

Part 4  
  
  
  
Clark looked over at Chloe she was blushing just a little bit.  
  
He couldn't believe that she had just kissed him. It might have only been on the cheek but it was a kiss none the less.  
  
  
  
"So it's getting late, can I drive the birthday girl home?" asked Clark as he tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Sure Clark that would be great." replied Chloe as she stood and started to gather her stuff up.  
  
Clark already had his coat on and was ready to go, before Chloe had even managed to wrestle hers on. "hey, you look like you could use a little help."  
  
"That would be good. Can you hold Precious for me?"  
  
"Of course, you get ready and we'll be down stairs getting everything else."  
  
"Thanks Clark." answered Chloe as she turned and gathered up her belongings.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the lower part of the barn Clark and the kitten were getting all the other supplies that were bought.  
  
"What do you think kitty? Are you going to like living with Chloe?" asked Clark as he held the little kitten to his strong chest.  
  
"You know Clark i don't think she is going to answer?" mentioned Chloe as she came to a stop behind him.  
  
Clark just smile over his shoulder and laughed. How stupid did he look talking to the cat he wondered?  
  
  
  
"Come on, it's time this birthday girl was in bed." said Chloe as she reached out to take the kitten from Clark. "Are you still going to see me home?"  
  
"Yes, just let me go and get the keys and I'll drive you home."  
  
"Sure Clark, say goodbye to your folks from me ok?"  
  
"No problem." came the reply.  
  
  
  
Clark was back a few minutes later and he had the keys to the truck.  
  
"Your carriage awaits madam." said Clark with a flurish.  
  
Chloe just laughed. She couldn't believe how good this birthday had turned out to be.  
  
She got in the truck and settled down with the cat in her lap.  
  
Looking over at Clark who was starting the truck she said.  
  
"Clark thank you so much for her. She is perfect. This has been the best birthday of my life."  
  
"I'm glad you liked her and I'm happy you had a good time tonight."said Clark as he drove toward her house.  
  
"Me too." said Chloe.  
  
Clark just smiled. He was happy . Tonight had been great. Good food, Good friends andChloe had liked her present so much she had given him a kiss for it. ** Yep my life is good.** Thought Clark.**It can't get any better than this.**  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
:) 


End file.
